


До тринадцатого

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Новая история происхождения Джейсона Вурхиза.





	1. Глава 1. Рождение монстра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before the 13th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793440) by [MrOldnWiseKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOldnWiseKing/pseuds/MrOldnWiseKing). 

**Пятница. 13 июня 1986 года.**

Это произошло обычным летним вечером.

— Тужьтесь! — командовал врач, и женщина, сжав руку супруга, закричала в мучениях. Муж с сочувствием смотрел на неё, ощущая себя бесполезным, неспособным помочь собственной жене, рожающей его первенца. Для неё беременность была тяжёлым бременем, и казалось, что это никогда не закончится.

— Господи, помоги! — кричала она, смотря в потолок. Её сердце бешено колотилось, а лицо покраснело.

Наконец появилась головка плода, показавшаяся аномально большой. Это вызвало панику у отца. Когда ребёнок полностью вышел, возникла ещё одна проблема: в родильной палате было совершенно тихо, младенец не издавал ни звука. Отец с беспокойством посмотрел на доктора, и тот мягко шлёпнул младенца, помогая издать первый крик.

Громкий плач мальчика стал музыкой для ушей его матери. Теперь она могла расслабиться, а её муж, с позволения акушера перерезав пуповину, положил сына на живот супруги, которая плакала от счастья, прижав младенца к себе.

— Как мы его назовём? — спросил мужчина, обратившись к жене.

— Я не знаю…

— Фредди?

— Не люблю это имя. Пусть лучше будет Джейсон.

— Джейсон… Дорогая, а мне нравится твой вариант! Джейсон Вурхиз.

Позднее отец настоял на приватной беседе с доктором, в ходе которой выразил свои опасения по поводу размеров головы сына.

— Ничего серьёзного. Да, голова больше обычного, но её размер находится в пределах нормы.

— Спасибо, доктор, — мужчина улыбнулся и вернулся к жене с хорошими новостями.

— Посмотри на его милую улыбку и большие голубые глаза, Элай! Разве он не чудо? — Памела, мать Джейсона, ворковала над младенцем.

— Он самый прелестный малыш в мире, — согласился Элай.

Той же ночью, пока Памела спала, её супруг осторожно качал сына на руках и смотрел на него с гордостью и восхищением.

— Сынок, не могу дождаться, когда ты вырастешь и станешь зрелым мужчиной. Весь мир будет у твоих ног, — прошептал мужчина и поцеловал младенца в лоб. Джейсон на несколько секунд приоткрыл глаза, а затем вновь погрузился в сон.

— Мой красавец. Какие же у тебя очаровательные глазки. Точь-в-точь как у твоей мамы.


	2. Глава 2. Семья Вурхиз

**Среда. 24 июля 1996 года.**

День, которого с нетерпением ждал Элай Вурхиз, наконец настал. Его семья переезжает в новую квартиру в Нью-Йорке, и это очень важный этап, особенно для Джейсона, ведь ему придётся привыкать к новой школе. Мальчик не горел желанием покидать дом любимой бабушки, и это беспокоило Элая.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — грубовато спросил он, глядя на сына.

Джейсон промолчал, продолжая смотреть в окно автомобиля.

— Он скучает по дому, вот и всё, — ответила за ребёнка Памела.

— По дому? У него не было дома. Жизнь с твоей мамашей была пыткой! Но теперь у нас появилось место, которое мы можем называть домом.

— Моя мама поддерживала нас в трудные времена. Если бы не она, мы жили бы на улице! — возразила Памела.

— Да-да, и пусть Бог благословит её старания. Мы можем сменить тему?

— Что с тобой, дорогой? Ты странно себя ведёшь.

— Меня достали разговоры о твоей матери. Мы кучу лет жили с ней, а мне всегда было необходимо уединение и личное пространство!

— Я скучаю по бабушке, — неожиданно произнёс Джейсон.

Элай посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида и, злобно вздохнув, потянулся за пачкой сигарет. Сделав несколько затяжек, он ответил:

— Джейсон, так будет лучше. Мы не можем вечно сидеть на шее у других людей. Мы это уже обсуждали. Мне предложили новую работу, и это отличная возможность для нашей семьи. Разве ты не хочешь жить в собственной квартире?

— Но бабушка мне никогда не мешала…

Элай с разочарованием приложил ладонь ко лбу.

— Мы будем её навещать.

— Я не хочу навещать! Я хочу остаться с бабушкой!

Джейсон обиженно пнул спинку водительского кресла, на котором сидел его отец.

— Успокойся, мерзавец!

— Элай! Следи за дорогой! — воскликнула Памела.

Машину начало вести в сторону, и она пересекла соседнюю полосу, рискуя столкнуться со встречными автомобилями. Элай резко вывернул руль, и семья чудом избежала катастрофы.

— Посмотри, что ты наделал! — закричал мужчина. — Мы чуть не умерли! Не хочу ничего слышать! Я выпорю твою задницу до крови, когда мы приедем домой, ясно?!

— Элай, не надо! Он всего лишь ребёнок! — попыталась заступиться за сына Памела.

Она испуганно глядела на разгневанного мужа, а Джейсон тихо всхлипывал, боясь, как бы отец не услышал.

Памела заботливо погладила сына и шепнула ему на ухо:

— Мы почти приехали, милый. А пока не хочешь прилечь, отдохнуть?

**Спустя два часа.**

Прибыв к месту назначения и оставив машину на парковке, семья начала потихоньку перемещать вещи в свой новый дом. Их квартира была просторной, имела две спальни (и в каждой была личная ванная комната), кухню и гостиную. Элай поставил несколько коробок перед Джейсоном.

— Бери их и неси в свою комнату.

— Но, дорогой, они тяжеловаты для него, — возразила Памела.

— Он должен стать мужчиной, а не сопливой девчонкой, какой является сейчас. Я в его возрасте заботился о больной матери, младших братьях и сёстрах! На мне был весь дом!

Элай с презрением заметил, что сын вновь был готов расплакаться.

— Ну, чего ты ждёшь?! Забирай всё это в комнату!

Джейсон попытался поднять одну из коробок, но не справился даже с ней и решил просто толкать груз по полу. Памела остановила ребёнка и сама перенесла вещи.

— Что с тобой такое? — выговаривала она супругу. — Он же твой сын!

— Он должен стать мужчиной, — повторил Элай, — а сейчас он слабак.

— Он. Твой. Сын. Не каждый ребёнок выдержит такую ответственность. Если ты мог, то это не значит, что могут все.

— Я САМ РЕШУ, КАК ЕГО ВОСПИТЫВАТЬ! — гневно прорычал Элай и ушёл, захватив с собой бутылку спиртного.

Памела вернулась в комнату к Джейсону и помогла распаковать вещи.

— Не обижайся на папу, хорошо? Он просто нервничает из-за новой работы и перемен. Ты ведь знаешь, как это важно для нас?

— Да, мама.

Памела улыбнулась и успокаивающе погладила ребёнка по голове.

**Той же ночью.**

Джейсон мирно спал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как чья-то грубая ладонь обхватила его гениталии. Глаза мальчика распахнулись от шока, и ребёнок замер, боясь пошевелиться.

— Отец?

— Ни слова больше, сынок, — прошептал Элай, дыша перегаром, — если закричишь или будешь сопротивляться, я тебя в порошок сотру, понял?

Джейсон захныкал, и мужчина погладил его по голове.

— Ты и вправду сопливая девчонка. А знаешь, что принято делать с девчонками? Их принято трахать. И пока ты не станешь настоящим мужчиной, тебе придётся смириться со своей участью, Джейсон.

От отца тошнотворно пахло алкоголем, а его глаза налились кровью. Джейсон запаниковал, осматривая комнату и пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что отвлечёт внимание отца. К сожалению, надежды не было. Элай был большим, тяжёлым и сильным мужчиной, а Джейсон — всего лишь маленьким десятилетним мальчиком. Слишком слабым, чтобы сопротивляться.


End file.
